A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tile-cutting machine and, in particular, a tile-cutting machine which cuts tile by pressing both sides of a cutting line after the cutting line is inscribed on the tile.
Background Art
When tile is cut to a required width, a cutting line is inscribed on the tile surface by, for example, a diamond knife or super-hard knife, and both sides of the tile are pressed along this cutting line to cut the tile. However, if the accuracy of this cutting line is poor, e.g., if the cutting line is not inscribed straight, the cut surface takes on a poor appearance, with an uneven sawtooth-like look because the pressing force used to cut the tile is increased. Hence, a highly accurate cutting line is required.
Conventional machines for cutting tile to required dimensions consist of a base on which the tile to be cut is placed; a guide rail placed parallel to the base surface; a handle for cutting the tile which is placed on the guide rail so that the handle can swing and slide freely along the guide rail. Conventional machines also include a tile-pressing part and a cutting knife on both sides of its end, sliding plates with small resistance to friction in positions opposite to both sides of the above-mentioned guide rail, and adjustment bolts which maintain narrow gaps between the sliding plates and the sides of the guide rail and allow the handle to slide along the rail without shaking.
By sliding the handle and pressing the cutting knife on the upper surface of the tile, a cutting line is inscribed at the desired position on the tile surface. Both sides of the tile are then pressed along this cutting line by the tile-pressing part of the above-mentioned handle to cut the tile. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,262 issued to Yasuga on May 31, 1977.
The structure of conventional tile-cutting machines is therefore complex and expensive to construct, and its durability is poor. Unless the sliding width is adjusted frequently, accuracy cannot be maintained. Assembly and adjustment are difficult and the efficiency of the manufacturing operation is poor.